South Pole Council
The South Pole Grand Judicial Court, or just the South Pole Council, is the presiding legislative and judicial government of South Pole City and the United States of Antarctica. The executive branch is controlled by the President, Billybob. Background South Pole City was originally administrated by a group of penguins called "the Club", from its founding in 1997 to around 2002 or so. After "the Club" left to establish the port city of Club Penguin, they left Judge Xavier as the leader of a dictatorship which exists over the city to this day. Surprisingly, Xavier never went power crazy and continues to remain a great leader. Involvement The Council rarely holds any kind of court trial or political exertion (the town practically runs itself), so Xavier mostly waddles around in circles and petting his miniature chair (don't ask). Delegates * Judger Xavier - Presiding Leader (he's in charge of the others) *Sub-Antarctic Islands--Explorer 767. Explorer 767 is the most mischievous penguin on the council. He rudely plays the kazoo when Mabel is talking, sets off firecrackers under the council table, and once even caused the chandelier and a grand piano to fall on the courthouse floor. Otherwise he is a great delegate, and comes up with brilliant ideas. Explorer is usually busy at the Coffee Shop, so his puffle Mabel takes over most of the time. *Antarctic Peninsula--Henry Shipper. This ex-sailor knows all things nautical. *Trans-Antarctica--24Keyser and Keyser5. Have many fights with Carl Arnott(who is dead), Mabel, and Henry Shipper. Even though they live in Club Penguin, they can legally be Trans-Antarctica's delegates because they were born in Pengu Town. 24Keyser takes over when Keyser5 needs to go to school. *Ternville--Mayor McFlapp. The mayor of Ternville has traveled long and far around the world, and the council relies on him when the case involves other countries. *Eastshield--Judge Xavier was born in this region, so he technichally represents this state. *Snellville-- The Great Snailzini. A generic RocketSnail, he comes and talks about history and typically calms the council when Mabel gets annoying. is very short.]] *Pengolia-- Penghis Khan. He is the exact opposite of Snailzini, always causing mayhem by arguing with Mabel, who makes fun of him for talking in the third person, as well as his square-shaped eyes and funny hat. Penghis Khan is only a few inches taller than Mabel! *Ross Island-- Carl Arnott. A pirate who founded the state. Always argues with 24Keyser and Mabel. *GourdZoid-- Jacko #1558. This Jacko is one of the most cheerful, and he tends to ignore Mabel, mistaking her rude comments for compliments. Of course, this makes Mabel hate him even more. *EmotiVille-- Governor ?. ? is a Ponderer, and thinks very deep thoughts. He is the smartest on the Council, and is a little deaf. *Dorkugal-- Fred 676. Since the local residents didn't want to go outside in fear of the Y2K bug (which could possibly cause the island's single server to overload), they elected Fred to represent them. He enjoys quoting math equations and always wins in an argument (especially against Mabel) with proof by intimidation. *Uncharted areas-- Barkjon. Having explored lands like 90-150 Island, he takes charge of these. He gets in fights with everyone because he put tacks on their chair or frogs on their tables. *Freezeland-- Pen Pen Guin. He is just like Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars. He talks just like him, acts just like him, and is as clusmy as him. But he never does anything as rash as Jar Jar in council. He always contacts Triskelle3 before deciding on anything. *The Kingdom of Happyface141--Happyface141. Best friends with Barkjon and loves to throw ice cream at 24Keyser. *Pingko--Icmer In Nyc. Although is not mayor or a native, Icmer In Nyc is here to discuss the reinhabitation of the abandoned city. He is also secretary of environment. Debates *New states of the USA: The council debated for a very long time to decide what states to include in the USA. They now have decided to exclude any new states that come forth as of 11/04/08. *The Humana Cathedral Papers: The council, especially Barkjon, Explorer, and Xavier, have debated long hours to decide what to do with the papers and 90-150 Island. The decision was to not return the papers to their original resting place (a vault deep beneath South Pole City) and to stay away from 90-150 Island. *Mabel: The council has debated over whether they should ban/expell Mabel from the USA, due to her antics. They decided not to, but have assigned "Prank Mabel Days" devoted entirely to annoying, mocking, aggravating, and pulling pranks on Mabel. Happyface141 is still debating and wants her to be banned from the world. *The LiquidFence Scandal: The council agreed to archive the LiquidFence Tapes in the exact same vault that The Humana Cathedral Papers were put in. *The Hobo Next Door: Outside of the Capitol front gate is a poor, homeless penguin. At the end of every meeting/session, the council has a 5-minute debbate over whether they should give food and money to the penguin. Mabel is the prime debater on the side of not feeding the penguin, mostly because if she loses her case, she has to personally shop for the food. *ACP is an evil army people want gone. The council has officially declared the army Plain BAD and ordered them to dissolve. Alas, the army has just continued to terrorize the countryside, with the council countering by frequently banning the leaders. *The Sapie Brothers are two very strange penguins. The Council decided to start Project Tracker to see what they are up to. *The Troublesome Trio is hilarious but evil. Seeing as all three of them were in the Council, Judge Xavier let the Trio be and denied any cases that came in after. Trivia * Xavier has numerous phycological flaws. He has a nasty habit of screaming at mirrors, spinning in circles, and attempting to eat his gavel. His right eye has Amblyopia, and for some reason he has a pointy tooth he never bothered to remove. * Xavier named his miniature chair "Jonesworth". * Despite being a freak, Xavier somehow manges to preside over the town (when something happens) with a fair, steady flipper. It's really odd because of his quirks. * Xavier is unable to say "You" and "My". Instead, it comes out like "Ya" and "Muh". Other than that, the Judge's speech is normal. * The council is always in a bad mood when Mabel substitutes for Explorer 767, mostly because she always argues and is very picky. Judge Xavier has frequently attempted to shave Mabel bald, and Penghis Khan has attempted to slap her with a fish.24keyser wants too blow her up. The Great Snailzini from Snellville usually is the peace-keeper between the penguins and the puffle. * Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 are the most mischevious penguins on the council. Their antics range from throwing ice cream at 24Kesyer, playing loud and interruptive chords on their electric guitars (especially when Mabel is talking), and setting off firecrackers underneath the council table. * Every 2nd Friday in October is special to the council. This day, known as D-Day to the council members, is the day when the "Annual Demolition of the South Pole Council Table" occurs. Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 set firecrackers under the table. BOOM! You know what happens next. * Icmer In Nyc planted grass on the top of his desk. Mabel set fire to the grass and burned up the whole room. Explorer saw the chane for a great prank and told everyone except Mabel to put on gas masks. He then cut off all the air vents. The result was that the fire produced carbon monoxide, causing Mabel to choke. See also * South Pole City Category:Penguins Category:Groups